Paul Guilfoyle
1 child |character = Jim Brass |yearsactive = 1975–present}} Paul Guilfoyle (born April 28, 1949) is an American television and film actor. He was a regular cast member of the forensic television drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation where he played Captain Jim Brass from 2000 to 2014 also a TV movie finale in "CSI: Immortality" in 2015. He recently played as Henry Rindell in CBS All Access drama series The Good Fight. Early life Guilfoyle was born in Canton, Massachusetts. He attended Boston College High School and spoke at the 2005 commencement of the school's seniors. Guilfoyle enrolled at Lehigh University in 1968. He eventually graduated from Yale in 1977 with a major in economics. He studied at the Actor's Studio before building up a substantial theatrical reputation on and off Broadway, including 12 years with the Theatre Company of Boston, appearances in David Rabe's The Basic Training of Pavlo Hummel with Al Pacino and in David Mamet's Glengarry Glen Ross. He is often mistakenly referred to as the son of character actor Paul Guilfoyle but they are not related. Career Guilfoyle appeared in Howard the Duck, and in an early episode of Crime Story, playing a criminal who takes a hostage, getting into a shootout with the Major Crimes Unit. He has since become one of the industry's leading character actors, specializing in roles on both the good and bad side of law enforcement. His television appearances most notably include guest roles on Miami Vice, Law & Order, New York Undercover, Ally McBeal and Justice League Unlimited as Travis Morgan, the Warlord. His film credits are numerous, spanning nearly three decades. His appearances in notable films include Three Men and a Baby, Wall Street, Celtic Pride, Beverly Hills Cop II, Quiz Show, Hoffa, Mrs. Doubtfire, Air Force One, Striptease, Amistad, The Negotiator, Extreme Measures, Session 9, Primary Colors and L.A. Confidential. Guilfoyle also appears in Alter Bridge's video for their single "Broken Wings", and the HBO original movie Live from Baghdad. Guilfoyle is best known for his role as L.V.P.D. Captain James "Jim" Brass in the crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, a role he had since the show's inception in 2000. Personal life Guilfoyle lives in New York City with his family, including his wife Lisa Giobbi and one child. He is fluent in French. Gallery Guilfoyle.png Filmography * Next Door (1975) * The Murderer (1976) .... Brock * Ephraim McDowell's Kentucky Ride (1981) (TV) * Roanoak (1986) (TV) * Howard the Duck (1986) .... Lieutenant Welker * Billy Galvin (1986) .... Nolan * Crime Story .... Deranged Gunman (1 episode, 1986) * Spenser: For Hire .... Ross Bates (1 episode, 1987) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) .... Nikos Thomopolis * Three Men and a Baby (1987) .... Vince * Wall Street (1987) .... Stone Livingston * Kate & Allie .... Benny Rinaldi (1 episode, 1988) * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) .... Andrew Cassedy * Internal Affairs (1988) (TV) .... The Watcher * Wiseguy .... Calvin Hollis (3 episodes, 1988) * Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1989) (TV) * Unsub .... Joe (1 episode, 1989) * Miami Vice .... John Baker ... (2 episodes, 1987–1989) * Big Time (1989) (TV) .... Ted * Dealers (1989) .... Lee Peters * The Local Stigmatic (1990) .... Ray * Cadillac Man (1990) .... Little Jack Turgeon * Curiosity Kills (1990) (TV) .... Ortley * Law & Order .... Anthony Scalisi (1 episode "Everybody's Favorite Bagman", 1990) * Unnatural Pursuits (1991) * True Colors (1991) .... John Laury * The Great Pretender (1991) (TV) .... Martin Brinkman * Darrow (1991) (TV) .... Bert Franklin * Civil Wars (1 episode, 1991) * Notorious (1992) (TV) * Final Analysis (1992) .... Mike O'Brien * Those Secrets (1992) (TV) .... Leonard * Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (1992) (TV) .... McCall * Hoffa (1992) .... Ted Harmon * Naked in New York (1993) .... Roman, Jake's Father * Anna Lee: Headcase (1993) (TV) .... Dr. Frank * Class of '61 (1993) (TV) * The Night We Never Met (1993) .... Sparrow's Nest Salesman * Fallen Angels .... Steve Prokowski (one episode, 1993) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) .... Head Chef * Mother's Boys (1994) .... Mark Kaplan, Robert's Attorney * Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994) (TV) .... Paul Mantz * Little Odessa (1994) .... Boris Volkoff * Quiz Show (1994) .... Lishman * M.A.N.T.I.S. .... Michael Rompath (one episode, 1994) * New York Undercover ...Remmy Powers ("Eyewitness Blues", 1994) * Cafe Society (1995) .... Anthony Liebler * Gospa (1995) .... Miodrag Dobrovic * Looking for Richard (1996) .... 2nd Murderer * Un divan à New York (1996) .... Dennis * September (1996) (TV) .... Conrad * Celtic Pride (1996) .... Kevin O'Grady * Heaven's Prisoners (1996) .... Det. Magelli * Central Park West .... Detective (two episodes, 1996) * Striptease (1996) .... Malcolm Moldovsky * Manny & Lo (1996) .... Country House Owner * The Burning Zone .... Dr. Arthur Glyndon (one episode, 1996) * Extreme Measures (1996) .... Dr. Jeffrey Manko * Night Falls on Manhattan (1996) .... McGovern * Ransom (1996) .... Wallace * Peppermills (1997) .... Owner of Restaurant * New York Undercover .... Arthur Pratt / ... (two episodes, 1994–1997) * L.A. Confidential (1997) .... Mickey Cohen * Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing. (1997) (TV) .... Lou Napoli * Air Force One (1997) .... Chief of Staff Lloyd 'Shep' Shepherd * Amistad (1997) .... Attorney * Ally McBeal .... Harold Lane (1 episode, 1998) * Primary Colors (1998) .... Howard Ferguson * The Negotiator (1998) (uncredited) .... Nathan Roenick * One Tough Cop (1998) .... Frankie 'Hot' Salvino * Exiled: A Law & Order Movie (1998) (TV) .... Detective Sammy Kurtz * In Dreams (1999) .... Detective Jack Kay * Entropy (1999/I) .... Andy * Anywhere But Here (1999) .... George Franklin * Random Hearts (1999) .... Dick Montoya * Blessed Art Thou (2000) .... Francis * Company Man (2000) .... Officer Hickle * Now and Again .... Ed Bernstadt (one episode, 2000) * Secret Agent Man .... Roan Brubeck (nine episodes, 2000) * (2000–2014, 2015) .... Jim Brass (Season 1-14, Immortality) * Hemingway, the Hunter of Death (2001) .... Alex Smith * Night Visions .... John (1 episode, 2001) * Session 9 (2001) .... Bill Griggs * Pharaoh's Heart (2002) .... Angelo * Live from Baghdad (2002) (TV) .... Ed Turner * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) (VG) (voice) .... L.V.P.D Capt. Jim Brass * Coyote Waits (2003) (TV) .... Jay Kennedy, FBI * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Dark Motives (2004) (VG) (voice) .... LVPD Capt. Jim Brass * Tempesta (2004) .... Taddeo Rossi * Justice League Unlimited .... Travis Morgan (1 episode, 2005) * CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) (VG) (voice) .... LVPD Capt. Jim Brass * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Hard Evidence (2007) (VG) (voice) .... Capt. Jim Brass * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation .... Captain Jim Brass (2000–2014, 2015) * Prototype (2009) (VG) (voice) .... Dr. Raymond McMullen External links *Paul Guilfoyle Bio at CBS - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Category:Actors Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Actors